redwallfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Haxorious
Hi Haxorious, Welcome to the Redwall Wiki! I've noticed that you've already made some contributions to our database -- thank you! We all hope that you'll enjoy our activities here and decide to join our community. If you'd like to learn more about working with the nuts and bolts of the Redwall Wiki, I have a few links that you might want to check out: * includes a basic tutorial about how to use our special wikitext code here on the Redwall Wiki. * The Manual of Style is an overview of the basic guidelines for how to format and style your articles, as well as an explanation of the rules. One other suggestion: If you're going to make comments on talk pages or make other sorts of comments, please be sure to sign them with four tildes (~~~~) to paste in your user name and the date/time of the comment. You can also click this button in the editing toolbar to do the same thing! If you have any questions, please feel free to post them in our community page. Also feel free to fill out your user page so we can get to know you! Thanks, and once again, welcome to the Redwall Wiki! -- LordTBT (Talk) 00:57, November 30, 2010 ----- Re:Ban Your ban has now been extended for an additional 6 months, per account abuse and ban evasion. Congratulations, which is such a shame because your ban would have been up very shortly. We have very simple rules here, I only ask that you follow the rules. I made the rules of our Art Contest very clear. Do not vote more than once, or I would out your IP and ban you. 2 votes, 20 minutes apart, came from your IP. At this time, I did not know the account owner. You chose to identify yourself as the account owner in the blog comments. The punishment for violating the contest voting rules was a temporary ban. A ban at this site means you cannot edit pages or contribute to this community for the length of the ban. By informing me of your accounts, I had no choice but to ban them, so the punishment fit the rules violation. Evading a ban is when one registered another account, logs in with another account, or with another IP address to circumvent their ban and edit pages on this website. That's a no-no, and will only extend your ban. Given that you simply cannot follow a ban, you've earned yourself a 6 month extension. We'll see you next spring. -- LordTBT Talk! 00:45, December 10, 2010 (UTC) The IP you are referring to is a library network. I have already established that my brother took the poll while logged out 20 minutes after I did. I apologize for saying things about you that I learned later were not true in the slightest. I understand that you had no choice in what you did but I ask that you review my case and note that if you research that IP you will discover that it is registered for the Randolph County Library in Roanoke AL. Also, in another post I identified my brother and sister's accounts so that you could ask them if what I say is true. It has now occurred to me that you will probably think that they are alternate accounts owned by me. Please do not ban them as they are law-abiding contributors and are not involved in this matter save for my brother taking the poll also while logged out. I apologize for evading the ban but as an admin. you should leave some way for contributors to contact you and appeal decisions made by you or present evidence to the contrary. In other words, I also had no choice but to evade your ban to talk to you. Once again, I apologize for my earlier comments about you, Talanquel ☞